Plot Twist
by Computermaster
Summary: This is going to be a LONG story based on a series of dreams that I had. Basically, I have a Stargate-ish device that lets me travel to various realities read: fictional universes . Along the way I bring my friends and then later on stuff gets REAL.
1. Prologue

**Plot Twist**

**Prologue/Preview**

"Ow, that hurt!" Chris exclaimed. "I swear if it wasn't one thing for the lights in the elevator to explode, now I'm knocked on my.... on my...... What in the?"

Chris stood up and looked around. He was in a dark room, much larger than the small dorm elevator he had just walked into. "This is messed up," he told himself. He began to fumble around aimlessly searching for a light switch.

"SONOFA-!" Chris yelled as he stubbed his toe into a solid steel wall, "Man, if I could just get the lights on in here, I wouldn't bash my foot to pieces." At that moment, fluorescent lights turned on in the room. There were many boxes of various sizes and colors, although none appeared to be labeled. Chris looked to see where he had stubbed his toe and noticed that it wasn't a wall, but a large door.

"Well, now I can see. Let's see if I can get this door open." Before he could even examine it, the door before him slid down into the floor. "Now _that's_ service!" Chris looked down the corridor in front of him. There were at least 8 doors on either side and the corridor ended in a staircase. "Well, crap. Where should I go from here?"

"Sir, I have illuminated a suitable path along the corridor. I highly recommend you follow it," came a cool female voice over the intercom. "Oh jeez! Okay, first of all who are you? Second of all, where am I?" Chris demanded.

"In response to your first question, my name is Alex. I am the one currently in charge of this base. In response to your second question, I am not at liberty to answer," the voice responded.

"Not at... Now listen here, _Alex_, unless I've been kidnapped I believe I have a right to know where I am. Now tell me, am I kidnapped or what?" Chris asked, irritated.

"Sir, you have not been kidnapped. I am simply not allowed to answer a majority of the questions you must have. However, if you follow the illuminated path, it will lead you to someone who is," Alex answered, apparently unfazed at Chris's anger.

Chris let out a sigh and began following the path. It took him down the corridor, into an elevator (a rather large one at that), and then to what was labeled as the middle level. As the doors opened, the illuminated path continued. Chris followed it and eventually wound up in a room with a large conference table and an even larger TV.

As he walked in, the door quickly shut and locked behind him. _Well isn't that just peachy?_, though Chris. "Please, sir, take a seat at the table," Alex asked kindly. As Chris sat down, the TV came on, showing only a shadowed figure. The figure then began to speak.

"Hello, Christopher Kennedy. I hope you didn't hurt yourself on the way in." The voice was clearly male, and seemed to be rather aged. Perhaps he was in his 50s. "Oh, no, it was very comfortable falling flat on my ass," Chris retorted.

"A smart-ass, huh? Then my memory hasn't failed me," the voice said in an almost nostalgic way. "So, what is it you want with me? Who are you? Why am I here? Just where IS here?" Chris asked quickly. "Calm down, boy. I'll answer all your questions in due time. For now, I'll only answer your second question, but not directly. I want you to figure it out," the old man teased.

"Great, kidnapped and now I've gotta answer a freaking riddle," Chris groaned. "You aren't kidnapped. Once our conversation is over, you may leave of your own free will, although I highly doubt you will wish too. If I told you I was a Kessler, what would you say?" Chris could see a small grin on the shadowed figure. "What the hell is a kessler?" Chris asked, annoyed. "Come now, can't you think of anything named Kessler?" the old man asked as he chuckled.

Chris sat in the conference chair and pondered. After about five minutes it hit him. "Wait a minute, I know what Kessler is. He was the bad guy from that game inFAMOUS." Chris answered. "Indeed he was. But I said I was _a_ Kessler. What was Kessler in inFAMOUS? He was the future version of the main character, Cole. So what does that mean to you?"

There was now a large, obvious grin on the shadowed figure's face. Chris closed his eyes and said, "It means, that you're..... me?" Chris ventured a guess, not entirely serious.

When Chris opened his eyes, the figure was now longer cloaked in shadows. It was almost like looking into a mirror, except he had graying hair and a few wrinkles. "Bingo."


	2. Chapter 1

**Plot Twist**

**Chapter 1**

"I wasn't being serious when I answered that question." Chris said, slightly shaken.

"Ah, but I am being entirely serious right now. I am you, but about 25 years older," Christopher answered.

"You'll excuse me if I call bullshit on this," Chris retorted.

"You are excused. I understand your hesitance in accepting the current situa-," Christopher began. "Now see, that's the first problem right there. You talk too proper. I don't talk like that," Chris said quickly. "Indeed, you do not. At least not at the moment anyway. Later occurrences will change that. For now, I believe an answer to a question only you would know the answer to would suffice."

"Alright, smart guy, if you're really me in the future, then you would know exactly the question I would ask in this situation," Chris smarmed.

"Indeed, and the answer is 'alphabeticalization'," Christopher answered.

Chris just stared at the monitor in disbelief. "I…well…okay then. How are you talking to me though?" Chris asked.

"It is a very difficult thing to explain. I use a device that allows me to view into the past, allowing me to film myself in a way that makes it appear I am speaking to you live. This is actually a recording," Christopher explained.

"Interesting. Well then, how about answering my other questions?"

"One has already been answered. You know who I am. I am afraid I cannot tell you where 'here' is, but I will answer your other two questions."

"I do not know how this all began. Such is the case with time loops. With what you already know about time-travel, you realize that it is always best to prevent the time stream from changing. That is why I have brought you here. I am afraid that I cannot directly reveal much to you. That is why Alex was programmed. She will be your 'guide' as it were. In fact, this is where I must leave you. Further recordings will be revealed to Alex to be shown to you when the time is right. Farewell."

With that, the screen went dark. The lights in the room rose to normal levels. "Well, this is heavy," Chris murmured.

"Considering your current situation, that is an excellent pun, sir." Alex chimed.

"So you're actually an AI or something?" Chris asked.

"That is mostly correct. I believe the closest equivalent you are currently aware of would be EDI from the first half of Mass Effect 2," Alex responded. "However, there is no method to 'unlock' me per se."

"Figures. So what is even the point of this place?" Chris asked.

"Please follow the lighted path. All will be made clear."

The conference room door unlocked and sunk into the floor, revealing a new path along the corridor. Chris followed them around the corner into what appeared to be a science lab. "Please take a seat in the chair near the rear of the room." Alex spoke cooly.

"Not until you tell me what it does," Chris demanded. "The chair functions similarly to the Ancient Knowledge Database in Stargate. However, it will not cause the same 'overload' as seen in the show. You will be perfectly fine," Alex explained.

"I'm still skeptical, but seeing as how future me is apparently OK, I suppose it's safe enough." Chris sat in the chair and waited. After about ten seconds, a helmet covered his head. He could feel the knowledge being placed in his brain for about five seconds before he fell unconscious.

He woke up several hours later, still in the chair. "Damn, I imagine this is what a hangover feels like. I can't think of anything I learned though, what's the deal?" Chris asked. "The knowledge unlocks on a need to know basis, in an effort to reduce mental strain. Now if you would please follow the lighted path to the next location, there is something you must see."

Chris took a minute to gather himself, then walked along the path back to the elevator. He was headed back down to the bottom level. As he continued along the path, he finally came to a large door labeled 'IDT Room'. He pressed the switch to open the door and followed the path a little further. When he finally reached the last marker he said, "Okay, now what?" Alex responded, "Please wait while the room is brought online."

Chris could hear the whirring of generators powering up. The lights in the room began to get brighter. Then, in front of him, he saw it. For lack of a better description, it was a very futuristic looking stargate. But of course it wasn't a stargate. The knowledge in his brain told him that. It was an InterDimensional Tunneler.

And now, it was his to do with as he wished.


End file.
